Natal Solitário?
by carol-bombom
Summary: Sakura tem algumas surpresas no natal..  One escrita para o concurso da comu Itachi & sakura..O tema é amigo secreto, espero que gostem!


Natal solitário?

Natal? Era uma data que parecia brincadeira de mau gosto, pior que isso só o Valentine's Day. White Day nem era tão ruim assim por que eu recebia presentes como recompensa pelos chocolates de obrigação. Mas que garota solteira iria gostar dessas datas idiotas tão importantes para casais? Eu é que não era! O pior de tudo era ser uma das derrotadas que teria de trabalhar no natal. Sabe como é chefes de departamento tem algo contra pessoas encalhadas e colocam qualquer um que não tenha compromissos no natal para trabalhar. Mas alguém decidiu fazer um pequeno amigo secreto no natal, talvez alguém tão desesperado quanto eu para não comemorar o natal sozinho. Suspirei.

Peguei meu bloquinho de notas e quando percebi tinha escrito. – _querido papai Noel, me de um namorado de natal ou eu vou ser uma má menina no ano novo!_ – ridículo eu sei, mas até tinha certa persuasão. Eu estava dentro do meu pequeno cubículo quando vi uma cabeleira loira passar e fui atrás, eu tinha tirado aquela porca da Ino e ia fazê-la me ajudar a escolher o próprio presente sem saber, assim ela não ia poder reclamar depois por ela mesma ter escolhido. Cruel? Eu não acho.

- Ino sua porca preciso da sua ajuda, você vai almoçar comigo. – disse assim que a alcancei.

- por que Sakura? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- ainda não comprei nada para o tal amigo secreto e você vai escolher para mim. – dei de ombros. – em troca eu pago seu almoço.

- combinado. – ela disse e foi fazer o que tinha de fazer.

Não era como se eu fosse gastar muito com o almoço dela, ela só comia folhas. Talvez eu devesse chamá-la de coelho ao invés de porca, não coelhos são fofos demais. Voltei para o meu cubículo e fui terminar um relatório que tinha para entregar antes do horário de almoço.

. . .

Quando terminei de fazer o relatório ergui os braços me espreguiçando e quase cai da cadeira, ainda bem que não havia espaço nem para cair. Vi Itachi – três cubículos a frente do meu, ex-forte candidato a namorado – passando e o cumprimentei recebendo de volta um leve aceno de cabeça. Nós tínhamos saído para tomar café duas vezes juntos e almoçado juntos pelo menos umas cinco vezes, mas não rolou nada. Ele era tão lindo e apesar de sério era bem gentil eu devia saber que ter expectativas demais não significava chances reais de relacionamento.

Cadê aquele maldito bloco de notas? Bloquinho eu preciso de você, vamos lá apareça. Ergui algumas folhas e baguncei a mesa procurando e nada. Olhei embaixo da mesa, nada também. Droga eu preciso do numero novo da minha mãe, se eu não ligar para ela amanhã ela vai chorar e dizer que depois que eu vim para cidade grande esqueci completamente a família no interior. Vamos lá bloquinho não faça isso comigo. Não é possível que algum idiota tenha roubado meu bloco de anotações? Semana passada, sumiram com meus clipes, ontem foram as canetas será que eu virei papelaria e não fiquei sabendo?

Podiam ao menos ter deixado as folhas escritas. Epa! Eu tinha escrito algo estranho nele não tinha? O que era? Algo sobre um namorado? As pessoas deviam comprar seus próprios materiais ao invés de roubarem o meu agora alguém viu aquela besteira que eu escrevi e pior deve ter mostrado ao departamento todo e vão ficar rindo de mim pelas costas. Suspirei. Será que eu não podia ter um pouco de sorte para variar?

Enviei o arquivo para o e-mail do meu chefe e fui encontrar a porca. Ela estava me esperando em frente ao elevador e foi logo perguntando quem eu tinha tirado.

- te dizer quem eu tirei não faz parte do acordo, tudo que eu vou dizer é que é mulher. – eu disse vendo ela se irritar.

- e como vou escolher um presente para alguém sem saber para quem é? – ela tentou usar aquele cérebro loiro, mas não daria certo.

- é só imaginar algo que queira e pronto. – eu disse taxativa e encerrei o assunto. – ei você não ouviu nenhum tipo de comentário estranho sobre mim por ai ouviu? – se houvesse alguma fofoca nesse prédio Ino saberia.

- não por quê? O que você fez? – não disse, ela respira fofoca.

- meu bloco de notas sumiu e tinha algo idiota escrito nele. – respondi.

- o que tinha escrito? – ela tentou parecer desinteressada.

- deixa pra lá se não mostrou para ninguém. – dei de ombros.

Ela parecia aborrecida, mas eu não ia contar, só se eu quisesse que todos ficassem sabendo. Ela era minha amiga e não faria por mal, mas Ino nunca conseguia segurar a língua. No saguão do prédio no térreo Itachi passou por nós e chamou para almoçarmos juntos só que nós duas estávamos com pressa por causa do presente.

- fica para outro dia então. – ele sorriu e foi para o outro lado.

- achei que ele tinha deixado de ser um pretendente. A última vez que vocês saíram não foi há umas duas semanas? – Ino perguntou confusa.

- mais ou menos isso, talvez um pouco mais. – eu respondi. – estou tão surpresa quanto você.

- você esta bem atrasada Sakura. O natal já é amanhã e agora que você vai comprar um presente. Você tem alguma noção de como as lojas vão estar cheias? – Ino reclamou.

- tenho, mas não me importo. Você só tem que escolher o presente rápido. – eu disse maldosa. – quem será que anda roubando minhas coisas?

- quer dizer que não é a primeira vez? – Ino ficou surpresa.

- não, começou semana passada com uns clipes. – bufei. – sabe, eu paguei por essas coisas.

- depois a gente arma um plano para descobrir, agora vamos entrar que eu estou com fome.

Entramos no nosso restaurante preferido para comer nossa comida de todo dia só com a diferença de que comemos rápido. Fomos a uma loja de diversidades eu fiquei observando Ino andar de um lado para o outro remexendo as prateleiras e perguntando coisas aos vendedores. Ela na verdade era uma rata de loja e tinha muita persuasão na hora de conseguir descontos o que era outro motivo que me fez chamá-la. No fim ela estava namorando um porta-jóias que mais parecia uma relíquia do século passado, mas que era muito fofo então eu tomei a minha decisão e comprei o porta-jóias sob o olhar melancólico de uma Ino a qual queria comprá-lo para si mesma sem saber que no final ela o ganharia de uma maneira ou de outra.

Quando voltamos ao prédio estávamos alguns minutos atrasadas, mas nada comprometedor ainda mais por ser véspera de natal. Só de pensar nos casais todos andando de mãos dadas pelas ruas quando eu saísse do trabalho a noite me deixava brava. Observei Ino no elevador e ela parecia muito satisfeita para quem trabalharia no natal.

- vamos, diga logo qual o motivo de você estar tão feliz hoje. Você nem ao menos reclamou quando lhe incumbi de escolher o presente. – eu disse desconfiada.

- motivo? – ela deu uma risada malvada a La madrasta da branca de neve. – ora! Não esta claro como a água de que eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite?

- você? – perguntei incrédula. – mas não vai trabalhar amanhã?

- vou só porque não tenho compromisso para amanhã. Gaara me convidou para sair hoje a noite, mas vai ter de resolver alguns assuntos urgentes na empresa amanhã. – disse com um sorrisinho irritante. – na verdade ele me pediu em namoro semana passada.

- e você não me disse nada? Traidora. – reclamei ficando emburrada.

- claro que não. Para você passar a semana toda reclamando de que eu tinha um namorado e você não? Ia estragar meu humor. – assim que ela terminou de dizer as portas do elevador se abriram e ela saiu apressada.

Deixei-a para lá! Aquela traidora, como podia sair na véspera de natal se eu não ia? Eu estava contando com ela para não passar a noite sozinha. Tudo bem eu sempre poderia chamar Hinata que era tímida demais para conseguir um namorado. Entrei no meu cubículo e me concentrei no trabalho, ou tentei. Por algum motivo obscuro minha mente começou a pensar em coisas que não deveria como: Itachi, Itachi e Itachi. A última vez que almoçamos juntos tinha sido um pouco desastroso, eu estava de TPM e reclamei de quase tudo e até mesmo briguei com ele. De forma nenhuma achei que ele me chamaria para almoçar de novo, mas hoje ele tinha feito será que eu podia ter algumas esperanças?

. . .

Encostei a testa na minha mesa e suspirei nada daquele bloco de notas até agora eu não tinha idéia de como iria ligar para minha mãe amanhã e isso estava me preocupando. É verdade que eu reclamo muito sobre muitas coisas, mas eu realmente estava com saudades de casa. Sabe como é, quando se está deprimida nada melhor que um conselho de mãe.

Decidi ir até a pequena copa que na verdade nada mais era que um bebedor, uma máquina de café e uma mesa de quatro cadeiras em um dos cantos do departamento. Enchi um copo de água antes de perceber que havia alguém por ali matando tempo também. Sentei em uma cadeira antes de olhar para saber quem era e me surpreendi em ver Itachi com um sorriso de canto para mim.

- você parece preocupada. – ele disse sentando de frente para mim.

- perdi uma coisa. – disse meio murmurando.

- o que? – ele perguntou e eu não tive certeza se ele não tinha me ouvido ou se queria saber o que era.

- perdi uma coisa. – repeti num tom um pouco mais alto.

- eu entendi, queria saber o que perdeu. – ele me encarou com aqueles olhos negros e eu não resisti.

- um bloco de notas, só que preciso de algumas informações dele. – disse e encarei meu copo com água encabulada.

- espero que encontre logo. – ele sorriu. – quem sabe alguém já o encontrou e o devolve para você.

- nem pensar. Se for para outra pessoa encontrar espero que ele fique perdido para sempre. – preferi não dizer que eu achava que alguém havia roubado.

- por quê? – ele tinha um olhar brincalhão que quase me fez desconfiar de que ele sabia por quê.

- é só que havia algumas coisas escritas que são um pouco embaraçosas. – eu cocei a nuca rindo nervosa.

- bom eu preciso ir trabalhar, tenho um relatoria para entregar. Boa sorte com o bloco de notas. – ele disse jogando o copo descartável no lixo.

- claro eu também já tenho de voltar.

Fiquei observando ele ir e tomei minha água e fui terminar de fazer o quer que fosse de trabalho que eu tinha.

Quando sentei na minha cadeira Ino apareceu na minha porta com um sorriso enorme. Eu tentei ignorar o que aquela traidora do movimento das solteiras iria dizer, mas ela estava falando que me viu conversando com Itachi e eu tive de falar com ela. Ela queria saber se ele tinha me chamado para sair a noite ou coisa assim e quando eu neguei ela pareceu desapontada provavelmente por não poder fofocar sobre isso – brincadeirinha – ela disse que provavelmente eu ia achar algo para fazer a noite, mas quando contei meus planos de convidar Hinata ela me cortou dizendo que o loiro idiota da empresa de publicidade três andares abaixo da gente, vulgo Uzumaki Naruto, tinha chamado ela primeiro. Eu disse que se houvesse qualquer fofoca nesse prédio ela saberia.

Com meus planos arruinados só me restava uma noite solitária e eu nem poderia legar para minha mãe já que o numero dela foi roubado. Eu ainda ia descobrir quem era esse ladrãozinho e ele estaria completamente ferrado na minha mão. Como alguém podia roubar coisas como clipes e blocos de nota? Era muita pobreza ou muita falta do que fazer.

. . .

Ino saiu quase quinze minutos mais cedo para se arrumar para o encontro dela o que me fez querer bater nela, afinal eu ainda ia ter de pegar o metrô sozinha? Ah era o cumulo da solidão e sim eu sei que estou sendo dramática, mas eu tenho o direito!

Atrasei um pouco organizando minhas coisas e dando mais uma olhada para ver se achava o tal bloco, mas nada. Sai do meu cubículo ajeitando minha saia que estava um pouco amarrotada e dei de cara com olhos ônix. Itachi estava me esperando em frente ao elevador o que me deixou surpresa, mas muito animada.

- bom, eu estava pensando que como você rejeitou meu pedido para almoçar eu deveria tentar um jantar. – o sorriso de canto que ele deu me deixou um pouco boba e acabei não dizendo nada, mas isso pareceu deixá-lo preocupado. – claro, se você não tiver nenhum compromisso.

- não tenho. – o fato de que ele poderia desistir me assustou mais do que assumir que eu ia passar a véspera de natal sozinha.

- então vamos. – ele me chamou quando a porta do elevador abriu.

- claro. – entrei no elevador vendo as portas se fecharem. – hn, mas antes eu poderia passar em casa? Eu realmente gostaria de tomar um banho.

- é claro. Eu posso te deixar em casa enquanto eu mesmo vou tomar um banho que tal? Ou podemos os dois tomar um banho juntos. – ele sorriu brincalhão, mas eu bem queria que ele estivesse falando sério.

- é uma boa idéia.

- o banho juntos? – ele sorriu, mas parecia um pouco surpreso.

-não! Eu quis dizer você me levar em casa e... – não consegui terminar de dizer tinha ficado envergonhada.

- claro, eu estava brincando. – ele pareceu perceber meu constrangimento.

. . .

Aquele tinha que ser o banho mais rápido da história da minha vida. Eu estava nervosa e queria estar pronta quando ele chegasse para me buscar, mas é claro que eu não estaria era impossível eu era mulher ora!

Abri as portas do meu guarda-roupa e fiquei encarando durante cinco minutos achando que ia enlouquecer eu não tinha nada, nada para usar, realmente achei que ia passar a noite em casa então eu não tinha nada novo e nada que eu tinha me agradava. Sentei na cama para pensar com calma uns instantes e achei algo para usar. Um jeans skinny uma blusa nada demais, mas serviria para qualquer ambiente. Quando comecei a fazer à maquiagem a campainha tocou e eu quase surtei. Abri a porta com o pincel do blush na mão pedi para ele sentar no sofá e ficar a vontade que eu estava quase pronta. Terminei a maquiagem o mais rápido que podia sem estragar ela e passei um pouco de perfume agarrei minha bolsa e fui para sala.

- você está linda. – ele me elogiou e meu ego foi aos céus.

- obrigada.

Fazia um tempo que eu não saia em um encontro à noite então estava animada com as possibilidades de romance. Nós fomos para um restaurante na orla o que era ótimo já que eu sempre gostei do barulho do mar e a praia a noite era realmente linda. A decoração praiana fazia o lugar ser muito aconchegante. Conversamos durante o jantar, sobre o trabalho, musicas que gostamos, filmes e lugares que gostaríamos de visitar. A conversa foi tranqüila e fez com que nos conhecêssemos melhor já que durante nossos almoços a conversa sempre era muito superficial já que tínhamos pouco tempo na hora do almoço. No fim do jantar já estávamos falando de assuntos como infância e família.

Depois de sairmos do restaurante eu não gostei muito de pensar em ter que voltar para casa, não sei se Itachi percebeu isso ou só queria a mesma coisa que eu, mas ele me chamou para dar uma volta na praia antes de irmos embora. Não tenho certeza em que parte do passeio nós demos as mãos, mas quando reparei já estávamos de mãos dadas. Na outra mão eu carregava a sandália, estávamos na beira do mar perto o suficiente para a água chegar aos nossos pés algumas vezes a conversa fluía facilmente não precisávamos nos forçar a conversar os assuntos simplesmente apareciam um atrás do outro.

- se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse qual seria? – ele perguntou olhando para cima.

- passar o natal em casa não vejo minha mãe há quase um ano se pudesse eu visitaria ela mais vezes. – suspirei. – e você?

- combina com você. – não me passou despercebido que ele não me respondera, mas eu não insisti.

- o que? Correr para casa como uma garotinha chorona e mimada? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele me olhou rindo.

- não. Valorizar a família combina com você. – ele parou de andar e olhou para baixo encarando meus olhos. – na verdade até agora não vi nada em você que lembre uma garotinha chorona.

- então de mimada viu? – eu perguntei rindo para não dizer o quanto ele estava enganado eu era muito chorona.

- não. Você sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer. – ele disse colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- é eu sei. – sorri sabendo o que vinha a seguir.

Os lábios dele se colaram aos meus gentilmente e aos poucos foram se movendo iniciando um beijo calmo e carinhoso me fazia sentir como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo para nós.

. . .

Assim que pus os pés no trabalho Ino veio me contar do seu encontro é claro que se eu não tivesse tido o meu próprio bateria com a cabeça dela na parede, mas eu estava contente demais para me importar sobre o que Gaara tinha feito ou onde ele a tinha levado.

- você não parece nada aborrecida com sua noite solitária. Pode dizer com quem você esteve? – Ino interrompeu seu monologo para perguntar.

- você não vai conseguir adivinhar e eu não quero que todo mundo saiba e estraguem tudo com fofoca! – eu disse emburrada.

- pode me dizer não vou contar a ninguém. – ela disse com um sorriso enorme.

- foi o que você disse quando eu sai com Utakata. – eu disse séria. – e todo mundo estava sabendo antes do horário de almoço.

-tudo bem não me diga eu vou descobrir. – ela empinou o nariz dela e saiu.

. . .

No horário do almoço Itachi me chamou para almoçar, mas a porca se intrometeu e quis ir junto. É claro que depois disso ela descobriu que eu tinha saído com Itachi, mas surpreendentemente eu não ouvi nenhum comentário sobre isso em momento nenhum do dia.

Quando percebi já era sete horas da noite normalmente nosso horário de ir para casa, mas hoje todos nós iríamos participar do amigo secreto então ninguém foi embora. Arrumamos nossa pequena mesa com alguns salgadinhos, vinho e refrigerante não se podia dizer que estava realmente arrumada. Todos arrastaram suas cadeiras para a copa e começamos o amigo secreto os presentes eram os mais variados indo de chocolates a roupas. Quando alguém tirou o primeiro a revelar o amigo secreto decidiram que tinha de dar a continuação Ino quis me matar por fazê-la escolher o próprio presente, mas ficou satisfeita em saber que o porta-jóias que ela tanto gostara agora era dela. Ino tirou o chefe do departamento e provavelmente não queria dar nada a ele por fazê-la trabalhar no natal, mas dera uma gravata para ele. A brincadeira continuou até que chegou a vez de Itachi e para minha surpresa ele havia tirado a mim. Eu ganhei um bichinho de pelúcia realmente fofo dois cachorrinhos abraçados.

- bom fui eu quem roubou seu bloquinho de notas. – ele disse risonho. – eu queria uma dica do que deveria lhe dar de amigo secreto.

- você leu? – meu rosto ficou vermelho instantaneamente.

- sim.

- riu muito? – perguntei baixo para não chamar atenção.

- na verdade não. – ele sorriu para mim e me entregou o bloco de notas.

Olhei para o bloco de notas mais para esconder minha vergonha que qualquer outra coisa e para minha surpresa ele tinha escrito algo em baixo da minha frase vergonhosa. – _Que tal ser a minha namora então? _– eu olhei para ele surpresa e ele piscou para mim. Tinha mais alguma coisa escrita embaixo e eu fui ler para tentar não morrer de vergonha. – _Ps: apesar de que eu gostaria de saber como você seria uma má menina no ano novo. _– com essa eu tive de rir. Ele segurou minha mão e aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido.

- o que me diz de ganhar um namorado de natal? – apesar do tom brincalhão seu semblante estava sério.

- eu adoraria, desde que seja moreno, alto e tenha olhos escuros. – falei sorrindo.

- acho que eu preencho todos os requisitos. – ele disse beijando minha bochecha de forma carinhosa.

- ótimo era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente.


End file.
